Yuki's Little Sister
by Dark Rose Princess
Summary: Once upon a time Yuki Sohma had another sibling besides Ayame. She was almost like his younger twin except she had parts of Ayame's personality. She argued with her parents when Yuki was forced to live with Akito alone. They were close until...he ripped them e disappeared and now years later she comes back. Will her reappearance bring Disaster for those of the Zodiac?


Yuki's Little Sister

**DRP: Hiya! Welcome to my newest fan fiction Yuki's Sister! I'm super excited about this one!**

**Kyo: OH HELL NO! You're bringing another damn rat into this world!?**

**Yuki: Shut up you stupid Cat.**

**Tohru: You guys please don't fight.**

**DRP: Enough! Otherwise I'll make a yaoi fan fiction about you two! Now Tohru please do the Disclaimer.**

**Tohru: Dark Rose Princess does not own Fruits Basket or the characters. Only her OC's and some of this plot.**

_Italic: Thoughts_

**Bold: Kiki telling the story/ along with some third person view**

Chapter 1: A Long Awaited Meeting

**Hi, my name is Kiki Sohma and as you probably guessed I'm part of the Sohma family. As I last remember my family is still abnormal as usual. Kyo always getting his arse kicked by Niisan. Shigure being the perverted dog he truly is and always will be. Hatsuharu still dressing like a Goth kid not that his natural black and white hair color doesn't help with that look. Then there is Momiji the kawaii fun blonde whose sugar rush never seems to end. Anyways, that's just a few of my family members that I actually remember seeing recently. Why do I speak of my family like I haven't seen them in years? Because it's true I don't live with my family or visit them anymore… Why someone would ask? Well let's just say a certain male forced me to run away. Anyways this is where my story begins 9 yrs later after I ran away.**

As I walked around looking for my Cousin Shigure's house like a lost puppy. I couldn't help biting my nails nervously. "I know this is where cousin Shigure's house used to be. Hopefully he didn't move or anything although according to logic if Yuki still goes to the same school then they probably have not moved." I muttered while walking forward on a supposedly deserted proper. _It'll be nice to see Niisan after 9yrs and I guess possibly Shigure. _I started with consciously noticing pulling at every little piece of imperfection on myself. My purplish gray hair swayed behind me with its perfect curls swaying with the slightest breeze. I looked down at my current clothing and started tugging on the skirt self consciously. My pearl white short sleeve blouse with small ruffles on each sleeve blew in the small breeze. I wore a navy blue mini skirt that was the size of my school skirt. I giggled at my ridiculousness that suddenly came over me. _Since when do I care about what others think of my outfit? It's just my nerves getting to me. _I took a deep breath then exhaled and continued walking up the path. "HEY! Who the hell are you?" A loud voice shouted into my ear from behind. _Now, usually I judge a situation like this wisely but seeing how I was caught off guard, accidents happen. _Screaming loudly I turned around using all my strength I hit whoever it was behind me full force with my bag. "GET AWAY FROM ME PERVERT!" I yelled at the person with my eyes shut.

Next thing you know I hear a loud crash in front of me, lots of footsteps running in this direction, and a sudden angry aura. "Stupid cat what did you do now?" A familiar male voice said. "Why am I always blamed for everything?! She's the one who hit me!" Another male voice yelled. _I know I haven't heard from them in years but I know those two voices anywhere. _"Oh my! Kyo are you ok?" A female voice said. "I'm sorry Miss, but you're on private property. I'm going to have to ask you to leave unless you came here to keep me company?" An older male's voice said flirtatiously. Opening my eyes I notice four pairs of eyes on me each a different color. "Yes, I already know whose property I'm on. But, considering I'm allowed to be on this property and the off chance I won't call the police getting you arrested for flirting with a minor. I believe you will let me inside and hear me out first, Shigure." I demanded with a smirk. While observing Shigure's face go from playful to serious in two seconds I almost dropped my mysterious façade and started cracking up. "I'm sorry but who are you?" Grey haired boy asked stepping up. I observed him up and down with a raised eyebrow. _It's Niisan! But, by gods has he become the handsome devil. Ewww! I just called my own brother handsome if that's not incest then I don't know what is. _"I guess it's time I started firing out answers, huh?" I said to him with a small pout. "Damn right! Start with why the hell you hit me!?" Kyo shouted angrily stomping over until he was in my face. "First off Cat boy, you stood behind me and shouted in my ear while we're alone on a deserted path. So don't complain about getting hit after doing something that stupid. Secondly, Kyo Sohma I would love for you to lower your tone of voice unless you want me to kick your arse for getting on my bad side." I challenged him with our faces inches apart.

I noticed Kyo flinched then shared a look with the brown haired girl, Yuki, and Shigure. "Before you all start firing out questions let me get this out." I turned my eyes on Yuki instantly and made them look as hurt as possible. "What a shame you of all people don't remember me. After all you were and still are my Niisan." I said then smiled knowing he would figure it out. He stood there staring at me for a long time then I noticed the recognition in his eyes as he started slightly smiling. "Kiki…It's been so long since I've last seen you." Yuki said as he ruffled my hair. "I'm glad to see you too Nii-san it has been a long time. I really missed you." I said with a sincere smile. "Umm, Yuki-kun do you know this girl?" The brown haired girl asked. "Right, I'm sorry I'm being rude. Honda-san this is Kiki Sohma, Kiki this is Tohru Honda. She lives with us and she knows about the curse." Niisan said looking between the two of us. My eyes went wide when he said that and I looked her up and down for the first time and that's when it dawned on me. "Wait! You mean she's an outsider who knows about the zodiac curse!? How did this happen?" I asked while panicking. "Kiki calm down. Geez, you've only been back for 2 minutes and you're already panicking. Let's take this inside where others cannot overhear us." Shigure said as he put both his hands on my shoulders and started guiding me towards the house.

When we got inside the first words out my mouth was "This place has not changed at all since l was last here except that it's way cleaner". "That would all be thanks to Miss Honda." Niisan said then sat down on the couch next to me. "That reminds me, Tohru-chan I'm sorry about my rudeness outside let me properly introduce myself." I stood up then turned so that I was facing her. "My name is Kiki Sohma, and it's very nice to meet you." I said formally then curtsied to her. Tohru became a little flustered and started turned red in the face and shaking her head really fast with her hands raised up in front of her. "No N-no you don't have to curtsy to me. It's very nice to meet you too." Tohru said still red in the face. I giggled at little at her reaction then took my seat next to Niisan again. "Alright now that I've formally introduced myself, can I ask how the curse was discovered now?" I asked with curiosity. "It was that stupid cat's fault; he's trained in the mountains but for what if he couldn't even detect a girl behind him." Niisan explained with annoyance. "Who you calling stupid cat? You damned rat!" Kyo yelled while glaring at Yuki. "Please don't fight you two." Tohru pleaded. "Wait, so if Tohru knows doesn't this mean that this had to be reported to him?" I asked shivering. Silence followed my question and I got the bone chilling feeling that he does know about it. "Yes he knows that Tohru knows about the curse and he said that she can keep her memory as long as she doesn't tell anyone." Shigure said seriously. I nodded and looked away from Shigure's face. "Well anyway enough about us what about you?" Niisan asked looking down at me. I sighed heavily dropping my bag down next to my feet. "I live in my own house although it is rather small and still on Sohma property. I have a part-time job that helps me to pay my daily rent though recently I've taken on a second one. Things have been ok for me since I've been on my own." I explained looking at everyone's expressions. "Kiki a girl your age shouldn't be working, you should be going to school trying to get good grades." Shigure said.

I turned giving him a glare then sighed. _If only he knew what I knew, only then would he understand why school is the least of my problems at the moment. _"Shigure no offense but school is the least of my troubles now or days. I'll be honest this isn't the first time I've seen another Sohma since my supposed disappearance. So far I've spotted Momiji, Hatsuharu, Hatori, Rin, and him." I said calmly although my legs were slightly shaking. "Kiki that brings me to the question of does Akito know you're back or where you've been?" Shigure asked. I shook my head then snapped my head up looking at Shigure with pleading eyes. "No he doesn't please don't tell him or Hatori I'm here." I pleaded. "You already know he will find out eventually, Kiki. But, I won't tell him if you explain what has been going on over the years." Shigure offered with a glint in his eyes. I scoffed at that look then caved into it. "I found this nice empty house that's not too far from my parent's house to settle in but, I didn't have the money to pay for it. I couldn't go to my parents for a loan or ask the slimy snake. So, in the end I got a job at this bookstore that was hiring part time workers and my life took off from there. Although later on down the line I never thought I'd see the day where I'd run into my own family again. Hatori came into the store the other day and it shocked him to see me again. We had a brief conversation then he left saying I better schedule an appointment with him. Alas, as for last summer I came in contact with Rin herself and well of course words were said." I explained looking away from them. _There is no way I'm telling them about my encounter with Akito over the summer either. I mean Yuki going to live at the Main House again, Kyo's confinement, Hatori's hurt eye, and worst of all how he hurt Momiji. Although why he didn't say anything about Tohru is beyond me. _"How are you doing in school?" Niisan asked me. "Well, I just transferred this year into this new High school since at the old one, I was…err I felt wasn't right for me. My new classmates already are trying to get me to run next term for student council." I explained to him.

I blushed suddenly when my stomach growled loudly gaining everyone's attention. "Gomensai I didn't eat lunch before heading here." I apologized. Tohru stood up suddenly looking flustered. "I'm sorry I've been a bad host! I didn't even offer you any refreshments or anything. I'll get right too it!" She said determined. I sweat dropped raising my hands in a defensive position in front of me. "It's ok. If you want I'll help you in the kitchen? I can roll a mean rice ball!" I said fiercely while demonstrating rolling an imaginary rice ball. "Sure, if you really want to." She responded then headed into the kitchen. I smiled and got up heading into the kitchen behind Tohru. "I've been taking cooking classes at school, although I can't make advance dishes yet. Simple things like rice balls, sandwiches, leeks, salads, dumplings, and other dishes like those are cake to me now." I told her as I put on a black apron with cherry blossoms on it. _Now that we're alone away from the boys, I can see if this Tohru Honda is really a good person or not._ "How do you feel about having dumplings and rice for lunch?" Tohru asked me. I tilted my head in though and nodded. "Tohru don't take this personally but how do you feel about the curse?" I asked her with a serious expression. She continued heating up the stove for dumplings. "When I first discovered it, I was surprised and yet overcome with sadness. After learning the complete story of the curse I started trying to understand how the others felt." Tohru explained as she prepared for the rice. My expression hardened to hide my bitter emotions at the mention of the curse. "So, you're concerned for them because you pity their situation?" I asked harshly without meaning to. "I guess that was the reason at first, but overtime it morphed into general understanding. To put the curse in other words never being able to hug someone you care for, always having to keep your distance from everyone else. It's like the curse itself is a cage and Akito is the only one who holds the key. After learning of the curse all I wanted to do is ease the burden on the zodiac members. Just make them smile and show them that being cursed does not mean you stop living. But, I don't know how I can help them." She said looking down at the dumplings with a sincere yet sad look on her face. _I'm not detecting any lies from her…she truly wants to help free them just as badly as I do. Maybe she'll be the one…I can tell just from the short time I've been here that she's the one who's had the biggest impact on them._ I checked the cooker and placed the rice inside. "You know Tohru I believe you've already done that. Just continue to be yourself if you haven't noticed they're a lot happier and I believe it's thanks to you." I told her as I started taking out the dumplings one by one placing them on a plate with all the zodiac animals on it.

Half an hour later, Tohru and I carried in two plates each and placed them in the middle of the table where the boys sat. "Tohru and Kiki's dumpling and rice ball supreme is ready to go!" I announced dramatically while sitting next to Niisan. The two of them had taken the time to make other small dishes to go with the rice balls, rice, and dumplings. But, each also took the time to shape each rice ball into an adorable, editable version of the zodiac animals except there were two rats instead of one. "Oh my darling little house wife this looks absolutely delicious and with the combined help of Kiki it's simply too much for my old heart to take!" Shigure exclaimed dramatically while sitting between the two girls. Kiki glared as Shigure instantly and pounded him on the back of the head before Kyo or Yuki could. "I would prefer if you keep your hands, feet, and especially perverted comments to yourself. Otherwise next time Tohru or I cook you won't be getting any of it." I demanded maliciously at him. Shigure sweat dropped and started crying fake tears. "Why must you be so mean Kiki-chan?" Shigure asked while whimpering. After glaring at Shigure for a full minute I looked away muttering "perverted dog" then felt a vibration and ringing in the background. I blushed completely at my ringtone and scrambled to fine it. "Hello, Kiki Sohma speaking?" I said formally. The voice that came through the phone made chills run up and down my spine instantly. "H-hi what's with the sudden…oh I see." I stuttered while noticing the looks from around the table I was getting. "Thursday works just fine. Yes, I'll be there on time no doubt. Also take care of yourself. Bye." I stuttered more and snapped my pink mobile shut. "Who was it that called?" Niisan asked. I shook my head forcing a smile onto my lips. "No one really important just an old friend." I forced out then quickly took a bite of my rice ball. _I didn't think Hatori meant getting a check up so soon. I was trying to put it off for as long as possible, because that man._

"Kiki I've been wondering why don't you live with your parents? I mean aren't they worried about you living by yourself?" Tohru asked me as I started choking on some rice. Niisan patted my back trying to help me cough it up. "Slow down Kiki." Niisan said concerned but with a slight edge. "Tohru our parents haven't paid me any attention or regarded my existence since I was 6. Niisan is the one who actually raised me over the years even when things were rough for him. He managed to raise me even when Akito…" I tried explaining then shut up when Niisan glared at me. "Kiki that's enough…she doesn't need to know that." Niisan spat maliciously while shaking slightly. I regarded my Niisan with a sad look then got a glimpse of my watch and jumped up. "I didn't know it was this late! I'm going to be late for work!" I shouted worried as I dashed out the room and upstairs into the closest room I could find slamming the door shut. I went through my work bag and pulled out my uniform it was a low cut white blouse, a red pleated mini skirt with a red ribbon that ties in the back, black leggings and brown leather zip up knee length boots. I put everything on then tied an identical red ribbon into my hair while admiring my reflection in the mirror. The door started opening and the face of Kyo showed as he stared at me stupidly. "STOP STARING AT ME YOU PERVERTED CAT!" I screamed while flustered and threw my things into a bag then smacked him with my bag. "WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME YOU BRAT!" Kyo yelled in an outrage. "Watch it cat boy although I'm not part of the zodiac I was still born in the year of the Rat. This means I'm just as dangerous and cunning as Niisan." I spat at him then stomped downstairs with him in tow. "Kiki-chan why not stay here for the night?" Tohru asked kindly. "Sorry Tohru-chan I can't because I have to go to work tonight and my clothes are at home." I said melancholy. "Ok well I and Miss Honda could walk you to work since her own job is on the way." Niisan said well more declared. "Niisan that reminds me how are you doing in school?" I asked him curiously as we walked out the door. "It's alright I suppose but tiresome since I'm Student Council President." He said. _He really has changed from the shy Niisan that I know, to this young man standing next to me. _"Tohru-chan what building or store do you work at?" I asked her curiously. "I work in one the building owned by a Sohma downtown. I just clean the building is all but it's not really all that bad." Tohru said. "Miss Honda I believe this is your stop." Niisan said as we were standing in front the entrance to a huge building. "Oh already? Well bye Yuki-kun and Kiki-chan! Thanks for walking me here." She said then headed inside.

As they walked on Kiki got a solemn look on her face. "She's really sweet and all but are you positive it's the best idea for her to know?" I asked him with a frown. Niisan remained silent for 2 minutes straight. "I thought the same way you are right now before and sometimes still do. But, something about Miss Honda is special and she's different in a sense. I'm not sure how to explain it." Niisan said. "I understand where your coming from Yuki but what's Akito playing at? Why would he allow an outsider to keep their memories and even live with you?" I asked carefully. Niisan remained silent again but this time with his thoughtful look. "Kiki I don't know and I'm not sure I really want to find out. You're not off the hook by the way, why did you run away in the first place?" He asked me with a serious look. _Akito is what happened…but you wouldn't understand even with how smart you are. _"I don't want to talk about it! I respect that you're curious as to why I did it but I'm not ready to explain the horror show that became my life. So drop it please!" I snapped at him. He put his hand on my head ruffling my hair while looking at me. "Alright, as you wish Kiki I won't push this but we will talk about this again when you're ready. Also I'm going to pick you up after work." He said with a small smile. "Alright come at nine to pick me up. Bye Niisan it truly feels good to see you again and well." I said waving at him lovingly but stopped myself from hugging him. _Somehow I will find a way to break you free along with the others of your cage. Maybe then I will finally get to see you truly smile like before._

_**That's the end of chapter one. Hope it was worth the read and thanks for reading. ^-^ See you in chapter 2!**_


End file.
